


Mine (Jin Akutsu)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ficlet, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Jin growled in annoyance as he followed behind you and Dan as they walked through the grocery store. Dan was looking over the list in his hand which had been given to him by Jin’s mother, Yuuki. It contained items that she needed to make dinner, as well as other items they were out of at their apartment.
Relationships: Akutsu Jin/Reader
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Mine (Jin Akutsu)

  * **Genre** : Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 549 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Akutsu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



* * *

Jin growled in annoyance as he followed behind you and Dan as they walked through the grocery store. Dan was looking over the list in his hand which had been given to him by Jin’s mother, Yuuki. It contained items that she needed to make dinner, as well as other items they were out of at their apartment.

You were walking quietly beside the younger boy, hands stuffed into the pockets of your baggy jeans. You looked at the items on the shelf with a bored expression.

“Senpai?” Dan called, stopping and looking up at you. “Can you get the spaghetti noodles and sauce? I’ll go and get the seasonings and garlic bread, desu.”

“Sure, sure.” You murmured lazily, nodding to the small boy before walking to aisle number either. Jin followed you, a scowl on his face and arms folded over his chest in an intimidating manner; he did not want to be there.

Various boxes of noodles could be found on one side of the aisle, while the other side sported a variety of different types and brands of sauce.

“Oi, Jin?”

He grunted in response.

“Does it matter which sauce we get?” You had forgotten to ask Yuuki if she preferred a certain brand.

He grunted again, moving to grab a bottle of Prego from the shelf. You blinked, letting a small smile come to your lips as you took the bottle from his hand. After grabbing the family-sized box of noodles, the two of you headed back over to Dan. You set the items down in the basket he carried and shoved your hands back into your pockets.

“We have everything we need for dinner, but, we still have to get a few other things that we’re out of. Senpai, can you get a bag of sugar? Akutsu-senpai, milk and eggs? I’ll get the bread, butter and coffee, desu.”

The three of you went your separate ways.

Jin was muttering curses under his breath.

You yawned.

Dan was smiling, happy to be spending time with his two favorite senpais.

While you were getting the sugar, a guy appeared next to you, a mischievous smirk on his face. You cocked an eyebrow, your tone rude. “Can I help you?”

He clicked his tongue, “I like a girl with attitude.” His eyes moved down to your chest, “And with two wonderful twins.”

You scowled in disgust, ready to kick his face in when someone appeared behind you.

A hand reached around you, resting under your breasts. You could feel Jin’s chest pressing against your back. The man moved his eyes up and froze.

“These are mine,” his husky voice growled out, golden eyes narrowed at the man.

The sneer was wiped from his face and he gulped, stepping back and stuttering before taking off running with his tail between his legs.

You blinked, your face turning red. “Akutsu,”

Jin grunted, his other arm wrapping around your waist. “You’re mine,” He growled into your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. He planted a kiss on your cheek before releasing his hold, his hand wrapping tightly around your own. He had no intention of letting you out of his sight again. He did, however, have the full intention of destroying anyone who so much as looked at you.

* * *


End file.
